ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Freedom Fighters
The "Freedom Fighters" are a series of monsters with no diffinitive Type or attribute. They were first introduced in Call of Enfinity and received farther support in War for Freedom and Return of the Stars. The Freedom Fighters are based on Medeival rebels or that of a seceding nation. Most cards of the archetype derive the images from Medeival war unites. (i.e. Princess is a princess, War Hero is a knight, ECT.) The deck focuses heavily on swarming the field and controling your opponent for an easy win. Play Style "Freedom Fighers" have a variety of low level monsters, Such as Freedom Fighter - War Hero, that help create quick, early, and powerful field presence. Before the release of War for Freedom the archetype suffered from a distict lack of support, so although the deck could quickly swarm the field, it couldn't keep their monsters on the field. After the release of War for Freedom, The Archetype gained both new monsters and powerful support cards such as Freedom Barrier and Frontline Defence giving "Freedom Fighter" a new place in the meta game. "Freedom Fighters" also have a variety of Higher level monsters, such as Freedom Fighter - King. Most of the higher level monsters require 3 tributes as part of their summoning conditions. Each of these monsters raises the attack and defence of other "Freedom Figher" monsters you control. This is seen as "Boosting the moral of your soldier on the battlefield." Each of the Higher level monsters posses a distinct ability that allows them to be the last monster on the field to be destroyed by tributing other "Freedom Figher" monsters you control to negate their destruction. This is derived from the fact that soldiers would often die for their higher-ups and for the king and queen. Due to the lack of Attack found in the lower monsters, The deck relies on getting out its bigger monster to increase the attack of their monsters so that they can defeat decks that drop big monsters quickly like Disaster Dragon. It also has trouble fighting decks that have a lot of mass clearing effects, such as Lightsworns with Judgment Dragon, because they bypass the Anti-Destruction effects of monsters, such as "Freedom Fighter - King" Due to the large amount of cards in this archetype, their are several varients from the ever popular "Freedom Beatdown" to the powerful "Freedom Control." In the right hands, Freedom Fighters are deadly powerful and can be almost impossible to defeat. Weaknesses Although the deck has a large amount of special summoning and searching power it has very little draw power, thus they rely a lot on luck to draw into the spell and trap cards that protect their monsters. This can be somewhat alleviated with cards such as card "Card Trooper" and the ever popular "T.G. Hyper Librarian" The deck also relies a lot on Spell cards, Trap cards, and Effect Monster's effects to Special Summon their monster. Because of this, just like other current Meta Decks, "Skill Drain" is a bane on this deck and can effectivly cripple this deck. Also decks like "Herald/Agents" can quickly shut this deck down by preventing their special summoning and again crippling the deck. To help alleviate some pressure from these decks, cards that destroy spells and trap can help counter "Skill Drain" and cards such as "Effect Veiler" can help to counter "Herald/Agents" The deck also has very little offensive force until their heavy hitters begin hitting the field. If you can destroy their monsters and prevent a "Freedom Fighter" user from getting their big monsters onto the field you should have an easy victory. Category:Archetype